Confronting Assholes
by MicrowaveWindows
Summary: Ben is sick an tired of the way John has been treating him. Finally, he just snaps. Ben Sherman/John Cooper slash. The first chapter is mostly just fluffy, but I'm working on a chapter 2 that will have a little more physical action in it. xD


**Southland Pairing** Ben S./John C.

**Confronting Assholes**

Ben was sick and tired of John's bullshit. Every fucking day the older man would ride his ass about one thing or another and he just couldn't take it anymore. It was like one second they were fine and on good terms, the next John was bitching about this and that and making him feel like complete shit. What did he ever do to the man to deserve this? Nothing. Whatever it was that was causing John to flip shit all the time was some inner battle, it had to be. Probably had something to do with all those pills he was taking. It frustrated Ben to no end. Every time he tried bringing it up, John would ignore the question, or change the subject pretty fucking quick, and the day would go downhill from there. He was just concerned about his partner's addiction, that was all.

Ben remembered the time when he asked John for help on getting that kid's shoes off the telephone line and the guy called the fire department for him. Then they had that talk about not being able to save everyone. They connected in those moments, and Ben thought maybe him and John were getting somewhere in their partnership. Then after it was like the night never happened, like the moment they shared never happened. There were more moments like these that the larger man and himself had shared, then a few seconds later he was getting insulted and put down for minor mistakes. If Ben wanted a job that would lower his self-esteem he'd go be a rent-a-cop at Walmart.

So this was his last straw. First he was forced to wittiness John telling some guy it was against the law to be operating a vehicle while he was on his pain medication all the while he was obviously under the influence as well, then threatening a kid to beat him with a belt. He was out of control, but the inferior officer didn't say anything. So when Ben got yelled at in front of his colleagues about how he shouldn't be a police officer, this was where he drew the line. He was sick of being embarrassed and ridiculed by a hypocrite.

They were out on patrol when they pulled a vehicle over and the guy got out and started running. Ben went chasing after him by foot while John took the cruiser. Luckily for them the little shit head tripped and Ben was able to handcuff him. He was about to put him in the back of the car when John stopped him. "What? He's secured. I made sure the handcuffs were tight enough this time." He was referring to their little mishap with the crazy guy in the ambulance who he hadn't strapped down and handcuffed properly. The man escaped out the back and almost went on a rampage again. The taller man shoved his amateur partner aside and pushed the captive against the trunk of the car. He began patting him down and pulled out the gun he found hiding in the man's sock.

"You need to learn to check the suspects!" he yelled in Ben's face. "He could have grabbed this while we were driving and shot you in the head!" The rookie averted his eyes, ashamed.

"It was an accident. It won't happen again, sir."

"An accident that could have cost us our lives. Are you that stupid? When a suspect runs, he's not running for no reason. You pat his fucking ass down and make sure he's not carrying drugs, or a gun, or even worse he could have had a fucking bomb."

"Yes sir. I know."

"Fucking bullshit. You don't know anything. You think you're some hotshot from a rich home who thinks he knows everything there is to know about bad guys because his dad was an asshole. Well guess what buddy, everyone's dad in this business was an asshole. You're not special. So get our pretty head out of your ass and start doing your job properly."

Ben just shook his head, fighting the angry tears. He wondered if John knew he made him feel this way on the inside, or if the man honestly thought he was just doing his job. His hands balled up into fists and something inside the young cop snapped.

"Trust me, I'm not the one with their head up their ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You always act all high and mighty because you've been here longer then me. I get it, I fucked up, but I'm still learning and putting me down every time for it isn't helping. Maybe you think it builds character, but you're wrong."

"You just need to toughen the fuck up. The force doesn't want any wimps on their team."

"See! There you go again. You think you're some fucking god sent to the police station, when really all you're good at is talking a lot of shit and popping those pills."

"You better watch what you say if you still want to have a job this time tomorrow."

"Oh what are you going to do, get me fired? Go ahead and try, I'll take you down with me. 19 years of being a cop gone out the window. How are you going to pay for your drugs then, huh?" John quickly pinned Ben against the door of the cruiser with his upper arm pressed hard on the shorter man's chest. "What are you going to do, hit me? Go ahead, I'm sure I could take you." Ben wouldn't admit the pain the man was inflicting upon him out loud, nor the fact that we was nervous about how John was going to respond. He was slightly shocked when the older man released him and walked away to put the criminal in the back of the cruiser. He was obviously taking his anger and frustration out on him. Poor guy.

"Those pills are fucking prescriptioned and you know it." For once he wasn't going to let the subject drop. Shocking.

"I'm sure your doctor isn't prescribing them in the quantities that you're taking them in."

"They're for my back pains!" There he goes again.

"Maybe you should take your own god dammed advice and toughen up then. Or go and get the proper help that you need. Your job will still be here when you get back."

"Who's going to take care of your ass then if I'm gone?"

"I can take care of myself." the older cop laughed harshly.

"You proved that well today. That's exactly the kind of attitude that's going to get you killed out here."

"Fuck you! I'm sick and fucking tired of your attitude. If you have no faith in me as a cop then why the hell do you stick with me? Huh? I don't fucking deserve this bullshit, especially from a hypocrite like you."

"I'm just telling you like it is kid. No one else on the force is going to."

"Maybe because they're not downright assholes the way you are. That's not called being real, John, it's called being a bully."

"Oh god. What, are we in grade school again?"

"Guys, if you don't mind I'd like to be taken down to the station now." a Spanish accent interjected.

"Shut up! No one gives a shit what you want, you're a fucking criminal." John shouted into the backseat.

"You two bicker like an old married couple."

"And I'm about to make you squeal like a little girl in two seconds if you don't shut your fucking trap." The bigger man threatened. Ben rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath.

"I just want to know why you pick on me the way you do. You don't need to insult me and put me down for things to get through to me. So why do you do it?"

"Because I do have faith in you as a cop, Ben. And I see your potential to be a pretty damn good one as well."

"Could have fooled me. One second I think we're getting along, then next you're squashing me like a bug. If I didn't care so much for this job I would have quit a long time ago."

"But you didn't, and that's proof that you were meant to do this. I just don't want to see you get hurt." John walked over and put his hand firmly on the crook of Ben's neck. The rookie chuckled quietly.

"Jee partner, didn't know you cared so much."

"Well I do." There was a moment of silence between them where they just kind of... smiled at each other. But Ben knew this moment wouldn't last and as soon as they got in that car and back down to the station he was going to make some kind of mistake and get singled out for it. Then things would just go back to square one. This caused his smile to falter.

Mistaking the loss of the younger mans' happiness on him being uncomfortable with John touching his neck, he cleared his throat and removed his hand. They took the shit head back to the police station and let them deal with him. The rest of their day was done with small talk and no big disturbances.

At the end of their shift Ben was in the empty locker room getting changed when John walked in. The older man began taking his uniform off as Ben watched. He never really realized before just how fit his partner was. He could see the muscle along his upper arm as well as muscle from his upper chest that was outlined through the taller officer's wife beater.

"I'm sorry." John broke the silence as he shoved his utility belt into his locker, breaking the awkward silence. Ben stood up as well to put his belt away.

"For what?" the more experienced cop shrugged.

"For putting you down all the time in front of the other officers, and in front of criminals. Uhm, for making you think about quitting, and every time I ever made you feel like you were a bad cop because you're not. You're just not careful enough. And for making you uncomfortable today." Ben stopped for a moment.

"Uncomfortable when?"

"When I touched your neck. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

"Oh, uh... It didn't make me uncomfortable."

"It didn't?"

"No. What made you think it did?"

"I don't know. One moment you were happy, then next you looked upset, so I figured it was me."

"Oh no, that had nothing to do with it. I just... never mind."

"Just what? You can tell me, we're partners." Ben laughed.

"Right. I was just thinking about how we seemed to be getting along again, so I was going to fuck up soon and you were..."

"Going to make you feel like shit?" Ben nodded, a little embarrassed. "Look, I'm really sorry for all those times, okay? Honestly. I'll try my hardest to... I don't know... give constructive criticism instead. Deal? I just want what's best for you."

"Aha, okay mom. Deal." They both went in for a hug and the air seemed to clear between them. As they separated from their embrace though, something seemed to stop both the males. John's hands were back on the crook of Ben's neck and his were gripping the bigger man's upper arms. Yep, they were definitely strong. Maybe he couldn't have taken him in a fight earlier...

"Ben?" his eyes flickered up and away from the muscles at the sound of the cop's husky voice.

"Hm?" John leaned down and kissed his apprentice firmly on the lips. When he felt the shove to get away, he didn't resist. "Wha-what the fu- John what the hell was that?"

"I don't know... I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm not..."

"I know."

"At least I don't think so..." This shocked the older man.

"Huh?

"I don't know. I just... I need a moment." so John gave him a moment. He saw the tears well up in Ben's eyes and he started reaching out toward him before hesitating.

"Ben..." his eyes flickered up to make eye contact with his partner again. Slowly, the rookie extended his own hand to take John's and brought it up to his face. As the large hand cupped his face he took his own hands and rested them on John's shoulder's, then slid them behind the man's neck and into his hair. Not needing any more invitation then that, John shoved Ben up against the lockers and kissed him again, harder his this time. Their bodies pressed together roughly during this moment and the smaller male whimpered into his superior's mouth. They were both really fucking hard.

"Hey!" a voice interrupted them from outside the locker room. They quickly pulled apart "Is anyone in there still from last shift?"

"Uh Yea." John's voice cracked slightly and he cleared it. "Officer Cooper and Officer Sherman. We're just packing up for the night."

"Alright. Drive home safely." The two men broke into a laugh.

"That was close."

"Yea." Ben paused for a moment. "Do you think we'd get fired if anyone found out?"

"Because we're fooling around? No. Because we're both men and fooling around? Yea, probably. We just won't tell anyone for a while."

"Yes sir. My lips are sealed." John smirked and walked over to Ben. He used one of his fingers to tilt the boy's head up so there eyes could meet.

"Your lips are mine." he kissed the younger officer deeply before pulling back. "By the way, I love it when you call me sir."

* * *

Uuuugh. Their pairing is just too fucking hot for words (lol). I can't wait to write the next chapter! :D

**R&R! **


End file.
